My Living Nighmare
by Kjkoopa123
Summary: Join Rin on her journey through Furnace. She may seem weak, scrawny and just some blonde, but get to know her, and she has a personality so vivid you might not wanna speak. She meets Alex and Donovan, and they plan escape. How will their journey go, and can a relationship blossom with so many boys? I am a slow updater person and I lost the book I use for inspiration. Pretty Slow
1. When the Going gets Tough

I woke up in a cell, dark and bleak. I was all alone, save for a small cot and a toilet. I had no clue why I was there. Suddenly I remembered where I was. I jumped out of the cot and beat against the door caging me from the rest of the world. I screamed "I DIDN'T DO IT". I was answered by a bleak silence. "I. Didn't. Do. It." I said to no one.

I beat against the door again. _"I didn't do it…"_ I slowly sank to the floor and curled into a ball. I cried. I must've blacked out after that.

What must've been a few hours later, I woke up to the sound of big, heavy footsteps. The men in black suits were back. They looked like the same ones that killed my little baby brother that I loved so much. They framed me too. _I'm just 15_, I would risk anything to keep my brother safe and now he's dead. _Gone. Never coming back._ So here I am. And the man entered the room I was in, snapping my control on my fragile frame of mind like I could break a cookie. I stood upright suddenly, almost making the man flinch. I made for the door, but the man with the shark teeth and steel arms grabbed me with utter glee by the arm and started dragging me towards a trial that was pre-decided, my impending doom already given to me.

"_I DON'T WANNA GO! I. DON'T. WANT. DO. GO! I don't want to gooooooo!"_ I struggled against my captor, but I made no progress. I hit him and kicked him and bit him and clawed the entire way to the courtroom to where my already decided fate would be made official.

I screamed and repeated my chant the whole way there, but the black suit just grinned. "I _told_ you I would see you again Rin." He grinned even wider, if that was even possible.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

After the trial I was doomed to fail, I was dragged to my cell after I had been hit on the head to knock me out, or so I'm told. I must've been there at least 3 more hours until I was grabbed roughly by the arm again by the black suit.

"Oi, watch how hard you squeeze, aye?" I said, rather groggily, my voice slurred.

I hope I could regain my calm state of mind till we get to Furnace, 'cause as far as I know, I could've gone past my breaking point a long time ago. While I was wallowing in self-pity, still half dead, I was vaguely aware that I was shoved on a bus, and sent on my way. No one could care less about me now. Except… maybe… no… he would never care. So here I am sitting on a bus headed for Hell on Earth. Whoopi. But after I came out of my daze and insane mutterings, I noticed that the bus was oddly empty. No one else was there, and only the person driving and a few guards were there to let me know I wasn't dreaming. I felt even more alone than I had ever felt in my entire existence. But, it was oddly comforting almost, and it was then that I started thinking that I only needed myself. That is, until we rounded the corner and I regret looking up. I might've puked my guts out right then and there if I hadn't looked back down. My eyes were probably as big as the moon. And I bet they stayed that way for a long, long time.

"You still haven't puked your guts out yet, kid? I'm impressed. I think I might've won this bet for once. Ya know, this man here-"the guard gestured to an old balding man, "-has been on guard for something like 40 years or so. He likes to predict which kid spills first. And he's never been wrong before, that is, until you decided not to puke." He smiles as he said it laughed lightly. "I sure as hell didn't expect a girl, who is probably our first and last, was gonna be our strongest player. Kid, you're tough an' I can tell. Never let those guys get to your head and you will do just fine."

He nodded to me. "You're gonna make history."

Those were the last sane words I heard from anyone with kindness in their heart for a while.

After I alighted from the steps of the bus, the doors closed and the bus left. I took a good long look at was to be my home for presumably the rest of my life. Then, I collapsed on the floor in defeat. Not in vain, or sadness or anything like that. I just felt my little courage and resolve leave me.

"One way in."

"No known ways out."

"A living hell on Earth."

I said each line like a chant, mentally and physically preparing myself for hell on earth. If only I didn't have mental control issues, where I could go over the top at any moment, things would have brightened just a bit. But my world had just lost the meaning to live, to remember happiness, and basically all emotion. Done brooding, I decided to stand up.

I didn't notice the blacksuit watch my every move, and my little drama. Too late now.

"Hello Rin."

I must've jumped 3 feet in the air.

"Come. Now. No choice, unless you want to be skewered alive."

I thought about it. For a long time. Or so I thought. It wouldn't be bad, to die short and sweet, end my misery and join my bro. But slowly I shuffled forward.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

I walked through the gates with the blacksuit, he said, "Welcome to Furnace. I hope you survive girly. You'll be fun to test."

He led me to a hangar. "Sadly, since you are a girl, you get a shower that's separate and also a dressing quarters and bathroom. You will, however room with the boys, and some minor modifications have taken place in the cell you will be residing in. I am amazed Furnace let this happen, because it took quite a bit of effort for us to cause little suspicion. You better be grateful." He said it with a sneer. I could tell he was one of the ones to work on said modifications.

He led me to a room and I did as I was told per regulations due for clothing, feminine issues and supposed behavior, but I think it'll be a mad house anyway. I took a shower and dressed in sandpaper underwear, itchy clothing and cardboard shoes. Pretty grungy stuff if you ask me. I guess these things could be called 'feminine', but they don't make the mark by very far. I managed to grab my hair tie from my pocket before I lost my regular clothes for good, so I was glad about that. I put my hair up in a sloppy ponytail and went back to the blacksuit. He then led me to a steel elevator. I stepped inside and almost immediately, a machine gun popped out of a hidden door. It was sleek and robotic, and I would be surprised if it was operated by a man.

"No funny business kid." The guard said as the doors slid closed. It was a long way down to hell, but I just hope I can last.


	2. Quite an Entrance

As the elevator plummeted to the depths of the Earth, I wondered. You have an awful lot of time to ponder the universe. I wondered about my friends. I wondered why, if there was a god, why he let these people exist. Yet, slowly, accepted it, but it was in that small part of my mind where I wouldn't notice it anyway. Just… how did they do this… and why?

The elevator lurched and the doors slowly opened, breaking me from my thoughts. I immediately went into my defensive positions, which sadly is a slouch and my arms covering my chest. I felt oddly exposed as I stepped out of the elevator being the only girl, but I guess that's pretty normal. The elevator rose back up but a lot faster than I expected. I began to hear disembodied voices, and as I slowly walked towards the sound, I could make out words.

"New fish!"

"Fresh meat!"

"Loser!"

I looked up, and the voiced died down, but not by much. I do admit, I have a feminine look about me. I removed my arms and showed more of my figure. I'm not that curvy, but I can guess these boys are pretty desperate. I didn't rise from my slouch, but put my hand on my hip pondering what to do. A man stepped out behind me, like he was my living shadow. I almost squealed. Almost.

"Rin. So you don't have a last name. Aw the poor thing an orphan?" The man, whom I later found out, was the warden.

"Prisoner number 201385. Cell number F11. 6th level. Cell mates Alex Sawyer and Carl Donovan."

I looked away from the warden, and saw no one step forward. My heart sank. I could put up with rooming with two asses, but I really don't want cowards as my roomies.

"I _said_ step forward." The warden hissed at the mass of boys.

Slowly, the two boys, (who weren't too bad looking, I might add), stepped forward.

"Beneath Heaven is Hell boys, and beneath Hell is Furnace. I Hope you enjoy your stay." With those parting words, the warden turned and left me there to die. No explanations, no warnings, just a sentence that meant nothing to me.

I hardly had taken half a step and some idiots walked up to me. The rest of the inmates just stared, giving me sympathetic looks. I glared at them. The people who walked up to me had some crude black bandanas and a failure of - what is it? – A skull? Painted on the front. So apparently they were _supposed_ to have some authority over me or _something_, 'cause I could care less. The leader, as far as I could tell, walked up to me with a sneer on his face.

"What's a little girl doing here? You missing your papa? Aye, boys I think we have ourselves a new playtoy!" He laughed like I was some joke, sent from outside to entertain them.

I stood there calmly, redid my ponytail. We had a stare-off for a bit. After I was finished with my hair, I stood up to my full height. And I'd say I was about 4 inches taller than him without standing up straight. So I can say that I had him beat on the intimidation scale.

"Well, isn't that a nice welcome from the peanut gallery. I sure as hell don't know who you are, nor do I care. I'm here whether I like it or not, and I'm not going to spend my days listening to some little kid who thinks the world owes him something because he has a shank and a stupid bandana. I should hope that you weren't talking to me when you said that, but it better not be me." I said it with anger in my voice, but I was aggravated more than anything.

Then, without thinking, I punched him. Square in the face. Hard. That knocked the sneer right off his face. He looked at me shocked for a bit, and then regained control.

"Hmph. Well, well, looks like we have a fighter. Listen to me missy, that ain't how we do things around here." He said leaning towards my face. Before he could say anything else I said, "Suuure. And I'm the Queen of England. So, I'm supposed to _listen_ to you like a dog, afraid and cowering because you:

A) Have a stupid bandana or B) have a shank to wave around in my face? Hell no. I've been around 4 year olds worse than you. You ain't worth a damn to listen to, so why should I even try?" I leaned closer as I said the last part. "Aw, no comebacks for the little attention queen? Aw, the poor thing." I punched him in the face for good measure and moved him and his cronies out of the way.

"_Don't act superior because you can kill. Some can die in an instant, or some can go insane. Don't judge a book by its cover."_ I said those words quietly enough so the skulls could hear me. Then I walked away.

The group of inmates had hardly moved. Or blinked, I guess. Then, applause came out of nowhere. I was taken aback. I had nearly lost my cool and could've killed everyone. But instead I got applause. How lucky. I walked over to the two guys I could be rooming with. As I passed others, I heard celebrating voices.

"Kevin definitely learned not to mess with girls."

"Bro, you are lucky to room with that chick. She ain't bad looking either!"

A few slaps on the back and we finally made it to the stairwell to go to our cell. "Well, usually that goes horribly wrong…" I mumbled to myself.

"So, I guess we're roomies now, aye? We've got some catching up to do!" I said it with a grin. I was actually pretty glad of what I did in the previous 5 minutes. I walked beside my mates. When we got to the 6th floor, I said, a bit more quietly, "I could've lost my top, so I'll just say that. Who's who? And where do I sleep?" "I'm Donovan. I have always thought it was cooler than Carl. I've been here for about 4 years or so. Top bunk's mine." The older and, presumably wiser one said as he clambered onto the bunk.

"I'm Alex. Middle Bunk's mine. I got here a few weeks before you did, and we will do formal introductions after the lockdown ends." He sat on his bed, and I thought for once, my life would be okay for a day.

"What's a lock-"I was cut off by a loud siren. That answered my question. "Well then, in case you didn't hear, I'm Rin. And the bottom one's mine." I said it and giggled lightly, and in turn got quizzical looks from Alex and Donovan. "What?" I asked the picture of innocence.

I sat on my bed, smiling. I had some okay kids in my room, and later, they would become my best friends.


	3. A Sexist Warden

"…id. Hey! Kid!" I rolled over. "Five more minutes." I mumbled to my pillow. I was shaken roughly by the shoulder. Eventually I woke up, and ended up hitting my head on the bunk of the bed above me.

"I'm awake. I'm awake. What do you want? Wake me up again this early and I promise that I won't be as nice as right now. " I glared at the ceiling of the small cell until my eyes adjusted and I was awake enough to have a conversation.

"Excuse me while I go eat breakfast. We kinda have to go _now_." Alex said to me, somewhat sarcastically.

"Maybe I don't wanna eat." I said.

"You will eat, because you need it for job duty. Don't blame me if you faint from lack of food and energy." Donovan started to leave the cell and walk down the 6 flights of stairs. I stifled a yawn, stretched and followed after him.

By the time we got downstairs, I was hungry enough to eat a horse _and_ an elephant. "Hey, you guys ever think of sliding down the banister rails to the bottom? That would be a loooot easier." I emphasized the words.

"Although that is a wonderfully fun idea," Donovan replied, "Imagine all the people doing that. And the fact that we're being monitored every. Second. Of. Our. Lives."

Ah, emphasis. Gotta love it. I solemnly sighed and followed the two boys to the mess hall.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††† ††††††††††††††††††††

"What is this stuff?" I grimaced at the mush placed in front of me.

No response. Not that I was picky or anything, considering the fact that I had to eat out of a dumpster for half my life, but still. One learns self-dignity. I sighed and started shoveling the warm gooey mess into my mouth.

"Yo Rin!" I heard a call from somewhere in the mess. (The room is also quite a mess, don't get me wrong.) I glanced around, and noticed another crude bandana wearing ass motioning for me to come over. "What?" I growled a response. I was cut off by another loud siren. "I'll tell you later." I was then dragged to a giant bill board style thing.

"Look for your name, that's the job you'll have to do." I heard Alex say over the clamor of groans and the clanking of heavy metal objects. I groaned.

"Is the Warden some sort of sexist asshole?" I yelled in frustration. I put my hands on my hips and glowered. "Kitchen duty, of course."

I heard a chorus of snickers. I sighed. There goes my dignity.

"Relax. That job is the easiest and most pleasant. You don't have to clean crap out of the urinals and you don't have to mine anything. Trust me Rin, it is not pleasant to clean someone else's crap out of their toilet." Alex responded shaking his head. "What'd you get stuck with, D?"

"The crapper." Was his grim response. I cracked a smile, maybe being stuck with a sexist could land me an easy life.

"Pfft. No." I said to myself.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††† ††††††††††††††††††††

"No, I am not going to be your co-commander!?" I said for the umpteenth time.

Of course. In the kitchen. With _Kevin_, and some other kid from the skulls. "Why not? You could use the help. The two boys who room with you aren't good enough."

I gave an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look. I scoffed at his weak proposal.

"You. Protect me. When I am fully capable of knocking you out in 15 seconds flat. Or less. Best of luck to that, Attention Queen." I had taken to calling him that. It's funny to watch his face go crimson with rage.

I was glad that the siren rang soon afterwards. The atmosphere would have made me break soon enough.

"How was the kitchen?" I heard Donovan ask. I just shook my head and re-did my ponytail for the umpteenth time. I really wanted a new elastic band. Mine was starting to fall apart.

"Oh, the usual, me being annoyed by Attention Queen, and me nearly losing my top. Same old thing." I said. "How was the crapper?"

He grimaced. "Don't use the toilet for the next year. Seriously. Nasty." I laughed.

As we walked back to our cells, I thought I saw someone familiar, and someone I had been looking for for a long time. I looked back, and the person was gone. It must've been my imagination.

"…in? Rinnn?" I felt a flick to my face.

"Touch me again, dammit. What'd I miss?"

"Lockdown tonight. Whatever you do, stay asleep. Who knows what they do to you if they find you awake." Alex and Donovan looked at me. More like glared with a bit of foreboding, but whatever.

"Have you two not seen me asleep?" I shook my head.

Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
